Complicaciones
by Rhya Devil
Summary: UA, las chicas tienen otro pasado, bueno algunas de ellas. Las cosas se pueden complicar en la búsqueda de los objetivos personales, aunque algo es seguro nada sale como lo planeas y más si confías demasiado en los demás. ¿Que sera mas importante al final del día, solo mantenerte con vida o hacer lo correcto?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Realmente posible**

La universidad es el lugar donde los jóvenes van a aprender lo necesario para una vida llena de responsabilidades y cumplir sus sueños, pero para un grupo de chicas completamente diferentes como resultado de una especie de montaña rusa con buenos y malos momentos que son controlados en lo que serán . Empezando por unas inexpertas novatas que no conocen la inmensa universidad de Myojo.

-Creo que no sé por dónde empezar, lamento profundamente no haber aceptado la ayuda de aquella sempai de cabello celeste-no era normal que esa tierna peli rojiza estaba tan nerviosa por no encontrar algo, pero era su primer día como universitaria y deseado que fuera bueno

-No te desamines Haru-chan la próxima persona que llame mi atención le preguntare sobre los salones-no estaba tan seguro si alguna de las chicas de ahí fuera de su tipo, pero lo intentaría porque era necesario encontrar esos salones.

Hasta ahora todos los encuentros amorosos de Shiena-chan habían tenido lugar en bares de la ciudad, por un solo factor era demasiado tímida para entablar conversaciones con personas y más si eran chicas hermosas o si no habían tomado alcohol, aunque ella misma era una chica hermosa de cabello castaño, piel blanca, gafas rojas, cuerpo de adolescente, pero bien definido; aunque todos sus puntos buenos no eran suficientes para ella. Después de caminar unos metros más de donde se encuentra, la vio una chica hermosa que era completamente su tipo con ese inmenso cabello largo y rojo.

-¿No puedes creer lo hermosa que es aquella chica la viste Haru? ... Haru? ... donde estas? - maldición eso era lo que me faltaba perderla en este inmenso lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Hermosas**

No pude notar cuán lejos había llegado hasta que no vi a Shiena a mi lado, simplemente mi mente me llevo detrás de aquella chica de mira severa y ojos tan azules que sentía que me podrían penetrarme si me mirasen durante un largo tiempo. Parecía que no había notado que nuestros ojos se habían encontrado unos segundos y seguía su camino, hasta que dejo de caminar.

\- ¿Porque me estas siguiendo? - dijo sin voltear a verme.

-Yo…yo… lo hice sin pensar lo siento mucho- sentí como el calor cubría mi cara, su voz era realmente fría, sin emociones, simplemente apagada y eso me lleno de intriga. -Disculpa ¿puedes decirme tu nombre? -no se como pudieran salir esas palabras de mí.

-Azuma Tokaku y espero que por hoy no me sigas más- siguió caminando, perdiéndose entre las personas que salían de un edificio.

-"Creo que me he enamorado"-

.

.

Era completamente natural perderse en esa inmensa universidad, tenía un sinfín de edificios, canchas de diferentes tamaños y usos, un pequeño estadio y a sus alrededores árboles que eran inmensos, estaban casi a la par de las construcciones. Todo podría parecer surrealista, pero era posible gracias a la corporación Hanabusa y sus asociados más cercanos los Inukai. Grandes magnates que apoyaban la educación y los avances científicos mas prometedores del país, sin dejar de lado a los también pudientes Shutou que apoyaban a la educación y las artes en su esplendor y Myojo regeneraba de todo un poco para los tres grandes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Encontrado**

Después de pasar mas de medio día buscando a Haru la encontró, sentada en una banca con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Se sentó a su lado, pero eso ni siquiera tuvo efecto alguno en la pelirroja, decidio no hacer nada ya que las clases de la mañana ya las habían perdido por completo.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos, debemos encontrar la casa donde nos vamos a hospedar y conocer a nuestras compañeras de casa-viendo que no había progreso en que volviera a la realidad simplemente la tomo de un brazo y tiro de ella.

Encontrar las casas era más fácil para ellas, solo debían cruzar el bosque y verían una pequeña ciudad con casas de diferentes tamaños, la de ellas era para quince personas y su renta seria mucho menor a comparación a las que solo podían tener a tres o cinco personas. Ellas podían parecer inofensivas, pero Ichinose Haru poseía una gran memoria y le apasionaba el periodismo mismo que estudiaría para desenmascarar ciertos negocios turbios que se manejaban en ese lugar, por su lado Kenmochi Shiena era una famosa hacker del mundo de internet que se especializaba en trabajos de piratería para obtener fondos para sus "investigaciones personales" por eso estudiaría informática y sistemas.

Caminamos lo suficiente para llegar a las casas y la vimos, nuestro próximo hogar era de tres pisos de color azul con toques grises algo sombrío para mis gustos, pero intelectual de una manera especial, con jardín y bancas a un lado de la puerta; las demás casas que se encontraban en la misma sección de la nuestra eran parecidas en diseño, pero no en color y diferentes toques en el frente.

No sabía si debíamos entrar o tocar el timbre, no sabias en primer lugar cómo reaccionarían las demás personas que viven aquí respecto a nosotras.

.

\- ¿Que señoritas tan lindas tenemos aquí acaso están perdidas? -

Cuando veo a las personas que están detrás de nosotras me sorprendo al ver su belleza y que una de ellas es la linda pelirroja que vi de casualidad tiempo antes, pero la otra chica es igual de bella con esa cabellera gris, tan encantada estoy que la primera en hablar en Haru.

-No nos hemos perdido esta será nuestra casa a partir de hoy-por fin me he recuperado y puedo ser de ayuda a Shiena que es ella la que esta toda desorientada y sonrojada.

-Parece que es nuestro día de suerte al tener a estas bellezas con nosotras no es así Haruki-su sonrisa es tan picara que provoca un aire de inquietud en las tres presentes.

-No lo digas de ese modo las vas a asustar, soy Sagae Haruki encantada de conocerlas y pasen a la casa-su tranquila voz saca de su desorientación a shiena y me calmo de igual.

.

Como será nuestra vida cuando atravesemos esa puerta, es la pregunta que mas sonaba en la cabeza de ambas…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Wooou**

Todo por dentro es tan impecable que no lo puedo creer, pero sin mas nos adentramos y subimos las escaleras acompañadas por las dos sempai que nos encontramos fuera de la casa, podía sentir sus miradas fijas en nuestras espaldas, pero no eran incomodas mas bien curiosas como esperando que dijéramos algo para romper la tención algo que ni Shiena ni yo hicimos. Llegando al fondo del pasillo del segundo piso todas nos detuvimos y notamos que una puerta estaba abierta, era una habitación espaciosa que tenia una litera, un amplio armario y dos pequeños escritorios, todo parecía tan bien acomodado que de solo ver eso se sentía una calma refrescante.

-¿Que les parece su cuarto?-pregunto la chica peligris con una sonrisa encantadora y viéndola a detalle tenía unos ojos color purpura encantadores.

-Creo que cumple con nuestras expectativas y esperamos llevarnos bien con ustedes ya que pasaremos mucho tiempo aquí-Shiena podía llegar a ser muy seria y Haru solo puso su mejor sonrisa algo que sonrojo las mayores haciendo que perdieran la poca compostura que tenían.

-Claro eso es un hecho nos llevaremos bien y perdón que no se allá presentado esta torpe que está a mi lado ella es Bamba Shinya y creo que esta encantada de conocerlas, pueden ver claramente como escurre baba de su mentón-todos rieron con ese comentario hasta Shinya que parecía ida-Si nos disculpan tenemos cosas que hacer y nos vemos en la noche para la cena y tengan oportunidad de conocer a las demás-

"""""""""

-Creo que esto será muy divertido aparte de que conoceremos personas agradables no lo crees Shiena? -Haru estaba acomodando su cama que seria la de abajo y la castaña sentada en un escritorio escribía rápidamente un mensaje para alguien cuando termino cero su computadora y cerro los ojos antes de responder.

-Creo que podremos tener lo que estábamos buscando en este lugar y divertirnos, pero no olvides en ningún momento que esto es nuestro secreto si alguien lo descubre estaremos en problemas y nuestras vidas estarán en peligro-ese recordatorio hizo que la pelirroja deja de sonreír por un momento, pero se repuso de inmediato.

-Lo se Shiena, no olvidare lo que debemos hacer cuando sepamos todo-…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Maldición **

Cuando la suerte esta de tu lado lo único coherente que puedes hacer es aprovechar las oportunidades que se te presentan, eso es lo que he estado haciendo desde que tengo memoria. No tener una familia en la cual apoyarte es triste lo admito, pero no es un impedimento para conseguir lo que quieres; viviendo en una gran ciudad pude conseguir la ayuda de muchas señoras ricas que solo despilfarraban su dinero en cosas innecesarias, aunque tuve que satisfacer sus deseos sexuales no me importaba porque eran lindas y mi orientación sexual también era la indicada para ellas.

Durante las noches en las que no me necesitaban me la pasaba encerrada en mi apartamento con mi computadora expandiendo mis conocimientos sobre computación y piratería informática. Descubrí mis talentos en tecnología cuando obtuve mi primer empleo a los 10 años en una tienda de computadoras, solo hacia los recados e iba por las piezas que se necesitaban a la bodega, pero era suficiente para ver como se arreglaban y se navegaba por internet y cosas relacionadas, no paso mucho tiempo para que me ganara la amistad de la encargada de la tienda que era una linda chica de 18 años llamada Risa era una persona hermosa alta, parecía muy atlética a la vista y con un cabello corto color negro.

Ella fue mi mentora hasta que cumplí 14 años, tuve que dejar la ciudad por un tiempo ya que unos de los "negocios" que teníamos salió mal y yo era la más involucrada, eso era normal en el mundo oscuro de internet y no me preocupaba tanto, ese tiempo lo ocupe para hacer mis estudios en línea y seguir avanzando, era demasiado fácil todo en la red hasta que sucedió algo que cambio mi visión sobre la vida… Conocer a Haru…

"""""""""""""

-Vamos son las 9 es hora de la cena nos dijeron que ahí conoceremos a las demás chicas-

-No tengo prisa ellas seguirán ahí, aunque tardemos unos minutos Haru-realmente no siento ganas de conocer a nadie mas hoy, pero debo mantenerme en el presente.

-Corre estoy curiosa por conocerlas-a pasado tiempo desde que no hablamos con muchas personas quiero ser amiga de ellas, espero sean como me las imagino.

Voy tan absorta en mis pensamientos que resbalo antes de terminar las escaleras y solo espero el golpe, pero no llega, aunque en ese punto ya tenia mis ojos cerrados y empiezo a sentir unos brazos cálidos que me sostienen.

-Parece que se me esta insinuando ¿puedo quedármela? – al tenerla en mis brazos se siente tan pequeña y ligera y ese cabello rojizo es tan esponjoso que me dan ganas de tocarlo, pero cuando abrió sus ojos estaban cristalinos no puse que mas hacer que abrazarla y recargarme de la pared.

Este sentimiento es tan cálido, demonios porque es tan linda.

-Cof.. cof… que estas haciendo con la chica nueva Shinya? Sabes que debes controlarte ella no puede ser tu nueva caza-

-Jaja perdón fue un accidente ella estaba por caer y yo solo la atrape-separarme de ella se sintió tan frio y ella solo estaba ahí parada observándome que sentí como me sonrojaba inmensamente, así que hice lo que haría en una ocasión así correr al comedor y no decir nada.

-Discúlpenla ella no sabe comportarse con la gente nueva, yo soy Shutou Suzu-

-En..cantada.. yo soy kenmochi Shiena y ella es Ichinose Haru-no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo en serio es una de ellas esta chica de aura inocente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Conociendo **

-Déjenme darles la bienvenida a su nueva casa, como lo mencioné anteriormente soy Suzu y pueden llamarme de esa manera, actualmente vivimos 14 personas en esta casa, pero desafortunadamente no están presentes todas, pero las conocerán con el tiempo. Pero las que si están por favor presente.

-Sagae Haruki pueden contar conmigo para todo- mostrando una sonrisa encantadora digo esas palabras que por supuesto voy a tener en mente.

-Bamba Shinya encantada, Haru-chan puedes confiar en mi-

-Kaminaga Kouko mucho gusto- voz seria y segura de lo que dice.

-Hashiri Nio puedo conseguirles toda la información que quieran sobre lo que sea- irritante voz pero mirada penetrante que quiere decir que ya sabes algo sobre nosotras o eso quiere aparentar.

-Estamos a su cuidado- Haru y yo dijimos al unisonó, no estaba mal que por el momento la conociéramos a ellas, aunque encontré un Shutou tan pronto me tomo por sorpresa que debemos tener cuidado, puedo sentir que las otras dos personas son importantes y Sabe más de lo que aparentan sobre todo la rubia de Nio y tener precaución con la chica pelinegra parece peligrosa.

La cena transcurrió sin más inconvenientes, se acordó que hoy comenzará a lavar los platos y que mañana a primera hora Kouko-san tendrá el cronograma de actividades del hogar que le tocara a cada una y por la noche por fin conoceremos a todas las demás chicas , Algunas cosas simplemente no se enfrentan a la casa por razones que no quieren preguntar y otras cuestiones relacionadas con la escuela y las actividades extracurriculares.

* * *

-Gracias por acompañarme Bamba-san eres de gran ayuda cuando intentas encontrar los salones me perdí- estaba avergonzada de no poder encontrar los salones donde podría tomar las clases, pero en cuanto salí de la casa rumbo a la escuela Bamba-san estaba cerca una banca con su mirada fija en mí, no sé porque me dio la sensación de que estaba esperando. Me pregunto que salones buscaba y le mostré mi hoja de horarios a lo cual sonrió enseñando los dientes y con destellos en los ojos. Parece que estudiamos en edificios contiguos.

-No es nada aparte esta paso de mi camino- estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo verla a los ojos, demonios ella es tan linda que simplemente quiero soportarla en mis brazos de nuevo.

Llegamos a unos edificios y veo que es el que buscaba.

-Es aquí gracias de nuevo sempai nos vemos en casa-

No respondo con palabras solo logro levantar mi mano y darle una señal de despedida, como puedo estar enamorada de ella cuando no he pasado ni solo un día de haberla conocido. Creo que tendré problemas cuando la vean las demás por la noche, no voy a perder contra nadie de nuevo ...

* * *

-Como debemos avanzar con las negociaciones con el grupo vecino, nos estan quitando territorio y más aún nos estan quitando personas, no puedo mandar a más personas a sabotearlos se esta volviendo muy peligroso, no le tienen miedo a la muerte- la voz furiosa de una peli azul resonaba en una amplia oficina.

-No debemos perder la calma en este punto, aún tenemos el control sobre todo, además el refuerzo llego justo a su tiempo, podemos avanzar más y tener toda la diversión de nuestro lado- esa tranquila chica estaba viendo por la gran ventanal de su oficina hacia los árboles que se sentirían suavemente con el viento -Darkhorse será una pieza importante, mantenida vigilada de lejos en el campus, porque en casa no será necesario hacerlo- una delicada sonrisa se deslizo por su rostro.

-Lo haré me mantendré en contacto, no olvides depositar mi paga por el ultimo trabajo-


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Lo sabia **

Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba corriendo por los callejones de la ciudad, las personas que me estaban cazando eran rápidas y vestidas de negro no podría ver nada más que esos ojos furiosos y sedientos de sangre. En este punto, no tenía fuerzas para continuar, mi familia había sido asesinada en mi casa y yo era la siguiente, no tenía idea de qué mis padres tenían enemigos y mucho menos tan peligrosos.

Corrí y corrí sin detenerme hasta que, llegando a un callejón sin salida, pensé que era mi final solo me deja caer y espere mi muerte pero no llego en ningún momento; tampoco teníamos más fuerza para continuar así que simplemente perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté estaba en una pequeña cama tapada con una sábana, mirando específicamente el cuarto tenía un escritorio, un armario, una mesa y un sillón con una persona acostada en él con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una sudadera negra con capucha, no se le podría ver el rostro, pero supuse que era una chica _, los hombres no podrían ser buenos si se dedican a cosas malas._

Era tan joven diciendo ese tipo de cosas ...

* * *

-Ichinose-san tienes unas calificaciones impresionantes me alegra que estudies con nosotros por favor esfuérzate y si tienes alguna duda sobre tus materiales por favor ven a verme a mi oficina- hago una pequeña reverencia y ella sale del salón.

La maestra Irena parece ser buena persona, tiene un bonito cabello castaño, es alta y en sus treintas, me gustaría ser su amiga. Todos mis compañeros han sido realmente amables y conversadores, tal vez es algo que tenemos en común cuando quieres saber las cosas desde diversos puntos de vista y conocer la verdad. Realmente los edificios son enormes, cuando terminaron mis clases decidí echar un vistazo por todos los lados que pude sin parecer sospechoso, todo con discreción y memorizando todos los lugares posibles. Los pasillos son largos y algunos parecen no tener salido llegados a un punto, los salones son blancos con ventanas grandes y dos puertas las delanteras y traseras, el edificio donde me encuentro tiene dos salidas de emergencia y una azotea, aunque se necesita una llave para poder pasar.

-Hey ya has terminado con tus clases? - Shinya-san caminaba para encontrarme en la salida del edificio con una linda sonrisa, sé tan linda con esa camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros, el cabello recogido le dio un aire varonil.

-Si, bueno algo así es que estaba grabando el edificio para no perderme en el futuro- me siento avergonzada, a veces dejo salir mucho de mi lado tímido y vergonzoso.

-Si te perdieras yo iría en tu búsqueda-

Esa declaración dejo sorprendida a las dos.

-Bueno me refiero a que Suzu nos mandaría a buscar, le gusta que cuidemos de nosotros, porque a veces es muy peligroso por este campus- casi lo arruino tan rápido.

-¿Porque serían peligrosos ?, siempre mencionan que Myojo tiene las mejores cámaras del mercado y la vigilancia privada es de lo mejor del país- todo esta fluyendo de una buena manera "dime todo lo que sabes" ese es mi pensamiento mas profundo en estos momentos.

-Simplemente si te encuentras en apuros llámame iré en tu ayuda- sin pedírselo me da su número de teléfono y empezamos a caminar a casa, parece que no quería hablar de más, pero lo hizo tengo mas ganas de preguntar, quiero irme de aquí lo más rápido posible y buscar mas indicios.

* * *

-jovenes eso es todo por hoy pueden irse, menos Kenmochi-san necesito hablar contigo- maldición por que debo tener problemas tan pronto como inician las clases.

-¿Cuál es el problema Kaiba-sensei? - este tipo parece peligroso aparte de que a simple vista llama mucho la atención, quien demonios usa lentes oscuros en un aula de clases y traje blanco.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? Tus conocimientos están por encima del resto de los demás, puedes tener un empleo en una buena empresa solo con eso, pero decidiste venir aquí- no es que me preocupe por ella, pero no debe tener algo bueno entre las manos, tenemos negocios en los que nadie debe meter las narices.

-Se que conozco muchas cosas, pero no la aplicación correcta aparte de que es bueno conocer gente de mi edad solo eso, y si me disculpa debo ir a una casa tengo obligaciones los cuales cumplir allí- apresuro mi paso para salir de ahí, que fue todo eso, es como si simplemente hubiera visto a través de mí, debo hablar con alguien para que se encargue de él.

Estando fuera de ahí me doy tiempo de admirar lo bonito que es el campus y la tranquilidad que se puede casi tocar, me recuerda el pasado cuando estaba con Risa-san todo fluía a su manera, tenia la vida que siempre había buscado y quería que los lo demás siguiéramos lo que nos apasionaba, pero ella pudo haber hecho más con eso, entonces porque nos alejo en un momento tan difícil ...

Lo que impulso a Risa-san a tomar sus decisiones no lo cuestione en su momento solo quería que siguiera con su tonta sonrisa y brillando, pero cuando supe que desapareció dejándolo todo atrás no pude tomarlo a la ligera, todos los cabos sueltos que pude unir me trajeron aquí.

-Maldición debo apresurarme ya casi es hora de la cena- Haru ya debe estar ahí no puedo dejarla mucho tiempo sola puede olvidar la maldad que tiene la gente.

* * *

-Esta noche es especial para todas nosotras, ya que ahora nos conoceremos y seremos capacez de ser una linda familia, por eso Shiena-chan y Haru-chan permitanme presentarles a cada una de ellas-

Que intensa es Suzu-san, lo único bueno es que llegue justo a tiempo de cenar y no tuve que ayudar a preparar nada, soy terrible cocinando sino fuera por Haru ya hubiera muerto hace tiempo.

-Es hora por favor chicas pasen en el orden que les dije- tapo mi boca para evitar reir, no les gusta que les den ordenes, esta cena sera la mejor en meses.

-Mucho gusto soy Kirigaya Hitsugi, encantada de conocerlas- mostrar una sonrisa tan perfecta no puede ser buena señal.

-Yo soy Namatame Chitaru, espero que su estadía aquí sea lo mas cómoda posible- otra sexy pelirroja creo que tendré problemas para dormir por las noches.

-Preciosas yo me llamo Takechi Otoya y estaran a mi cuido, espero que cualquier cosa que necesiten vengan a mi- esa mirada picara era para mi cierto? pero ya tengo a alguien que me gusta...

-Azuma Tokaku- no ve hacia el frente cuando se presenta, por eso la toma por sorpresa verme sentada enfrente mio- ¿que haces aquí?... Olvidalo solo no te me acerques-

-Parece que ya se conocian de antes que inesperado, Tokaku no quiero escuchar que haces cosas innecesarias otra vez, sigamos solo faltan dos de ellas-

-Me llamo Inukai Isuke y espero que sepan que no estan a mi nivel y que deben agregar a mi nombre el "sama" siempre- sabia que ella estaria aqui no es una sorpresa, pero a la que mas quiero ver es..

-Hanabusa Sumireko, esperaba conocerlas con ansias y que nos llevemos bien, podriamos tener cosas en común- esa mirada no es la de una estudiante normal, por fin le pongo una cara a la persona por la cual tengo un empleo bien remunerado.

-Tengo una pregunta, no se supone que somos personas, yo solo veo 13 presentes-

-Claro déjame explicarte esa parte, la otra persona solo viene debes en cuando ya que es una maestra, pronto sabrás quien es-

Toda la cena transcurrio de una manera normal, conversando si eso se puede llamar conversion ya que por un lado Haruki-san, Shinya-san y Otoya-san estaban hablando de chicas y mostrandose fotos, Sumireko-san, Suzu-san, Isuke-sama y Kouko-san hablaban de sus clases y de economia, eso me parece muy extraño... Las démas solo nos concentramos en nuestra comida sin decir nada más, que interesante sera estar aqui, creo que a todas del gustan las chicas.

* * *

Que les parece la historia hasta el momento, su opinión es importante me gustaria conocerla.

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: ¿Dinero?**

\- ¿Qué tan seguro es tenerla cerca? ¿Sabes que está buscando a Hara-san no? -

-Por eso mismo nos conviene tenerla aquí, cuando se encuentre con ella en el campus o aquí sabrá que las cosas son más grandes y no tendrá nada más que ayudarnos- Hanabusa no era una persona que hace las cosas sin tener algo en las mangas.

-Está bien se harán las cosas a tu manera, pero recuerda que Hara-san quiere a Kenmochi como algo más y Ichinose es como su mascota, no dejara que nada pase a partir de esto- porque tiene que ser tan complicado el trabajo, creo que iré a dormir- Estaré en mi habitación por si algo acurre, buenas noches-

-Descansa Tokaku-san- por fin podría cumplir su sueño de tener todo bajo control y tener su recompensa, la que tanto anhela desde que la vio.

* * *

La noche era fría al sur de Myojo, donde se encuentran unos conjuntos de edificios que por el día eran oficinas, pero por la noche en sus sótanos se llevaban a cabo actividades ilícitas compitiendo contra Hanabusa e Inukai. Competir en el negocio de las drogas y trágico de ciertas armas de bajo calibre para las pandillas de menor renombre.

En un rincón se encuentra una chica que tendrá más de medio año ahí trabajando para obtener información y saber quién está detrás de este lado del negocio pero en ese tiempo no pudo saber nada más que su apodo "Lady blue" quien carajos se pone un apodo tan patético y desinteresado en un negocio, lo único bueno es saber que es igual a su lado era una mujer manejando el negocio, por fin se cuenta cuenta de que las mujeres pueden tener un mayor poder e influencia.

\- "Creo que es suficiente por hoy iré a casa a dormir tenemos clases mañana" -

-Oye, a dónde vas? La noche es joven deberíamos ir por unos tragos, yo invito Takechi-

-Espero que en serio pagues, no como las veces anteriores que me dejabas a la suerte con la deuda maldita Hiromi- esa chica con la que estaba hablando era de su misma estatura y complexión, con una piel muy clara y ojos oscuros, cabello rojo corto como delincuente.

-Hoy no pasara eso, además después de los tragos podemos ir a mi departamento a divertirnos- cerrando pícaramente un ojo camina hacia la salida.

\- "porque es tan sexy, aparte de ser tan buena en la cama" - Takechi aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía con chicas lindas, aparte de su trabajo era riesgoso y podría morir en cualquier momento, aunque no podría importar menos por eso siempre cruzaba por su cabeza la frase "somos jóvenes, podemos gozar más".

* * *

-Vamos tú puedes ... más rápido ... con más fuerza ...- los jadeos no dejaban que se escuchara una voz de fondo, por lo que se cambiaron golpes en la pared.

-Haz menos ruido con tu estúpido ejercicio nocturno Shinya- se escuchó una enojada Nio atreves de las paredes.

-Creo que tiene razón lo dejare por hoy solo necesito agua de la nevera- tomo su playera y se la puso, ya que solo tenía unos shorts muy cortos y un sostén deportivo negro. Llegando a la cocina vio una silueta sentada junto a la ventana, no tardo en darse cuenta de la era Haru - "que hace aquí tan tarde por la noche" - tomo valor y se acercó a ella con demasiado cuidado para no asustarla, cuando estuvo justo atrás de ella escucho pequeños sollozos que hicieron jadear un poco y hacer que la chica más pequeña se volteara.

-Shinya ... ¿san? - dijo secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter y agachando la cabeza.

-¿No era mi intención aparecer de esta forma, te sucede algo? ¿Tal vez puedo escuchar un rato? - cómo alguien tan lleno de vida por el día puede estar tan triste por las noches, más aún quien se atreve a lastimar a una chica tan pequeña y frágil ...

-No hace falta solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas ... Creo que iré a mi cuarto- se podría en silencio pero antes de que pueda dar algún paso, la chica más alta el abrazo- Shinya-san que haces ... '- cuando termino de pronunciar eso sus lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas y le correspondió el abrazo.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero seguían abrazadas solo que ahora la chica mas alta estaba recargada de una pared sentada con Haru en su regazo como una pequeña niña, eso era todo lo que podía darle a Shinya, ya que las palabras de consuelo que tenia en su mete no salían de su boca, ahora todo estaba en silencio ya no se escuchaban los sollozos y ambas mantenían el abrazo, podían percibir un poco de paz, calma y calor.

-Gracias por estar conmigo-

-No hay nada que agradecer no he hecho nada en realidad- al ver que ya has tenido mejor suavizado el abrazo acción que hizo que la pequeña la abrazara con más fuerza que antes.

-Creo que tendré que llevarte conmigo a dormir, parece que no quieres dejarme- dije en tono de burla, pero al no tener respuesta de Haru caí en cuenta de que era la mejor opción. -Arriba- dije cuando pude acomodarme y levantarnos con la pequeña en mis brazos como si fuera una princesa.

Subir con una chica en brazos por las escaleras no fue un desafío como desafíos, cuando entraron en sus luces estaban apagadas, lo que hizo que no se sintiera incomodo para ninguna de las dos, procedió a recostarla en el rincón de la cama y ella se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Puedes dormir aquí, estaré en ese sillón cuidándote- en efecto había un sillón al otro lado de la habitación.

-No ... podemos dormir aquí las dos, por favor- mentiría si dijera que no quería dormir con esa chica linda, así que con cuidado se recosté a un lado, esperando el sueño los llevara lejos de ahí.

* * *

-Vamos levántense, todas tenemos clases por la mañana, quien no se levante no va a desayunar y tendrá que lavar los trastos de la cena- Suzu sabia que palabras tenia que usar para las chicas de la casa se movió y asistió a clase, después de descubrir que Tokaku, Otoya y Nio no asistieron con frecuencia a estas.

Todo el alboroto que se generaba era refrescante, una casa llena de vida no se comparaba con nada más. La mayoría se encuentra en la sala o cocina desayunado, pero faltaban dos personas.

-Shiena-chan donde esta Haru ?, pensé que bajaría contigo-

-No estaba en el cuarto creo que salió muy temprano-

-Imposible las puertas tienen alarma y nadie la quitado-

-CREO QUE YA LAS ENCONTRE- Grito Haruki desde la planta de arriba a lo que algunas subieron topándose con algo inesperado, dos chicas dormidas abrazadas.


End file.
